Star Wars: Only The Future Will Tell, 1
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Episode 4: A NEW HOPE.'What if Mara and Luke met at the beginning of A New Hope? How would Episodes 4,5&6 change? Part one of three.
1. Prolouge

**STAR WARS ONLY THE FUTURE WILL TELL**

**EPISODE 1 A NEW HOPE!**

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

STAR WARS

Episode IV

A New Hope.

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceship, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the Battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armoured space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, including the Emperor's personal assassin, Mara Jade, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy….

**

* * *

**

**So that's the first part of the story, please R&R, can't wait to post more of this, Enjoy!!!! **

**Love, ZacE4eva! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 1: The Capture of a Princess

**Chapter 1 – The Capture of a Princess**

Mara Jade opened the hatchway into Princess Leia Organa's luxury cruiser. She signalled to the squad of stormtroopers to begin firing. The extravagant white walls were filled with the red glow of blaster fire and echoed shots.

There was a heavy footstep behind her and Jade turned to see Darth Vader walking towards her. She groaned, the last thing she wanted to deal with now was his High and Mighty Majesty of Permanent Bad Temper. The Sith was continuously moody, unforgiving, disrespectful, she hated being around him and that just happened to be where she was now. Stuck on a Star Destroyer, fighting a battle for her Master, the almighty, gracious Emperor of the wonderful Galactic Empire. Force, she wished this assignment was over.

"Lord Vader," she greeted.

"Jade, tear the ship apart until you find those plans. Any passengers, bring them to me, I want them alive!" Vader snarled, turning and stalking off.

Had Vader just spoken to her like that? Jade snarled under her breath, she'd give him a piece of her mind later, no one talked to her like that! But for now the mission took priority.

* * *

The squadron of stormtroopers found a prisoner. The young woman glared at Vader accusingly as he ordered Mara to take the brunette up to the star destroyer, Avenger. Garing at the sith, she quickly took the Princess to the detention area of the ship. Once she had locked the prisoner safely inside the cell, she quickly went to her holocom. Swiftly entering her Master's frequency, Mara dropped into a low bow. 

"I bring you the outcome of the battle, Master," she said, not looking up.

"Rise, Agent Jade." Her Master said, "Please tell."

"We captured the Alderaan cruiser and took Princess Organa prisoner. We have searched the ship and the plans are not there. We will find them, Master."

"I'm sure you will, Jade. How can a few Rebels withstand my Empire?" the Emperor agreed.

"Lord Vader wishes us to search for the escape podlaunced during the capture, on the planet Tatooine."

"I want an update if anything else happens."

"Understood Master." Mara said, nodding.

"Dismissed," the Emperor said with a wave of his hand.

"Jade out," Mara said walking to the shuttle bay.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short! This is really a link into the rest of the story. It will get more interesting, I promise!**

**Love,**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting in the Cantina

**Chapter 2 – Meeting In The Cantina**

Luke sat sipping his drink, quietly while Ben tried to find a pilot. He glanced around and his eyes focused on a beautiful woman. She was young, a similar age to himself, with emerald green eyes and fiery red hair. She was wearing a close fitting, black jumpsuit and had a blaster in her hand. He watched her gently fingering the blaster between her fingers. One of the aliens sitting at the bar stepped to meet her and suddenly found the blaster pointing at his throat. The alien shook his head and moved away. Luke sighed and lifted his head in excitement when she moved towards him.

* * *

Mara was sitting in a cantina while waiting for the troopers to give an update on their search for the droids. She felt two strong force tremors as two humans entered the cantina. She felt a warm breath down her neck, followed by an alien speaking in a language she didn't understand. She cursed under her breath, she'd been too busy concentrating on the two men she hadn't felt the alien approach. She lifted her blaster towards him and he turned away from her. She decided to go and talk to the younger of the two force users, a blond man with the most beautiful icy blue eyes. He gave her a soft smile and an unspoken offer to sit down.

"Hey, I'm Luke," he said, softly, "Luke Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you, Luke. I'm Mara Jade." She said, sitting and taking a sip of Corellian whisky.

"Hello," Luke said, glancing at her slim waist.

"You use the force?" Mara said, brushing a stray lock of silky hair behind one slender ear.

"Oh, I'm just learning," Luke, replied. "How did you … did you…?" Luke stuttered.

"How did I know?" Luke nodded and Mara softly continued, "I know a bit myself," Mara admitted, "I felt you as soon as you entered the room!"

"Wow," Luke said quietly, looking at her with adoration.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Ben!" Luke supplied.

Mara's comlink made a buzzing sound and she took it out to answer it. Her conversation was brief and very precise.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Here, have my com frequency, Luke. Maybe we could meet up sometime." She wrote neatly on a small card she pulled from her wallet. Luke noticed a small identity card.

'_Mara Jade,_

_Imperial Forces.'_

"You work for the Empire?" he blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Yes," she confessed, "I'm sorry, Luke. I'll be waiting for your call. Goodbye."

"Yeah, take care of yourself. May the force be with you, Mara." He said squeezing her hand lightly.

"Same to you, Luke! Remember to call." She cautioned, allowing his warm fingers to linger on hers briefly, before leaving the cantina.

"Goodbye, Mara Jade." Luke breathed, already beginning to form their strong force bond.

* * *

**There we are!!! Slightly longer? Good/Bad?**

**Please review!!!**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: The Com

**Chapter 3**

**The Com**

Luke staggered across the hall of the rebel base in his dismayed state. Ben Kenobi was dead … dead … _dead_. The truth echoed across his mind. He knew hate lead to the darkside but he loathed the Dark Lord. Vader had murdered his father and now his only chance to become a full Jedi; he'd killed Ben, his dear friend and mentor.

He silently climbed into his X-wing and flew into deep space. Effortlessly, he set the hyperdrive and flew the tree hour journey to the nearest planet from the moon on which they were currently based. He put the ship into park; it was time to make a long over due call!

* * *

Mara sighed, she'd been sent to a small hotel on Yavin, by the Emperor. It wasn't very reassuring that the Death Star would be here soon but it would only strike the Fourth Moon to destroy the rebellion. She was perfectly safe. Her thoughts strayed to Luke, the young charming force user, who excited and scared her; interested and alarmed her. She stirred her cocktail with one slender finger before setting it down on the table next to the leather couch she was settled into in her hotel suite. 

Her private com chimed and Mara called it over with the force and answered it. She was met with the sight of Luke Skywalker in rebel flight helmet and wearing an enormous grin on his enticing face.

Mara looked with surprise into his dazzling eyes, "Luke…" she said quietly.

"Hello Mara," he said huskily.

"Luke, are you safe?" she breathed.

"Enough," he replied, calmly, "Where are you?"

"Yavin," she supplied.

"I'm in an x-wing encircling the planet," he continued, "want me to come down?"

She nodded, "dock in the North Central Space Station. I'm staying in the Midsummer Stars hotel. How soon can you be here?"

"I can dock in ten minutes, um, how far away is your hotel?"

"Five minute walk from the spaceport."

"Right, um, give me five minutes extra to change out of my flight suit, so, twenty minutes and meet me then?"

"In the bar, Luke."

"Right. The bar in the hotel, Midsummer Stars, in twenty minutes."

"You sure you can find it?" She said.

"Don't worry, Mara. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there!"

"Alright, Luke, see you then."

"See you soon, Mara." Luke said. Mara reached and switched the holocom off.

She turned to the elaborate wardrobe, now what could she wear. None of the plain black jumpsuits or dark leggings and tunics, no, not with Luke. He deserved something more special. Eventually, Mara chose a short, black dress that hugged her curves. She brushed her hair and quickly topped up her makeup. Putting on slim black heels and some of her favourite perfume, Mara left the suite to meet the young Skywalker.

* * *

Luke touched down the x-wing and climbed out dumping his gloves and helmet in the cockpit. He went in the small compartment and took out the small overnight bag. He quickly changed and placed the bag back in the ship. He then moved towards the hotel at a brisk walk.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to upload. School has been absolute hell! **

**Anyway, I'm glad to get this up, so please give me some feedback! I know this is really short and not brilliant but the next chapter should be a bit more exciting!**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4: The Emperor's Hand

**Chapter 4-**

The Emperor's Hand 

Luke sat down, brushing his fingers through his dark blond mop. He couldn't remember being this excited since the time he and Biggs had met the imperial TIE pilot in Anchorhead. He noticed Mara coming down the stairs, looking exquisite in a short, shapely, black dress and matching heels, her rich tresses floating gracefully down her elegant back. Luke bit his lip to stop his mouth from gaping open. She sat next to him, green eyes glittering.

"Mara…" Luke gasped "you look _ravishing_!" he whispered.

"Thanks. You're looking very charming yourself." She said, smiling, "so now you're here what is your plan of how we should spend the evening?"

"I haven't got one!" Luke confessed, "but I'm open to any ideas you may have."

"Well let's go upstairs; my suite is rather lavish, sitting room, two bedrooms, ensuite bathrooms, that sort of thing."

"Room service?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Luke, why?" Mara questioned, gazing into his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs, then. You eaten tonight?" Luke said.

"Not yet!"

"We'll order then!" he said, pulling her to her feet.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Luke was sat in one of the leather couches in Mara's suite while the young red-head ordered their meal. He was mesmerised at the way she was twirling a lightpen between her delicate fingers. She turned to look at him and Luke's breath caught in his throat at her beautiful face. He whispered her name and took her tiny hand in his. Mara let out a nervous giggle before Luke pushed her back onto the couch and kissed her. At first Mara hesitated then she moved closer, pouring her soul into the kiss, which became gentle yet passionate. Luke gently pulled away and gazed into her perfect green eyes.

"I love you, Mara," he stated simply.

"I love you, too, Luke. But we can't be together." She whispered, inaudibly.

"Why not?" Luke asked, pulling away slightly to look at her face.

"It's my job."

"What could be so bad?" Luke asked, softly.

"Well, you're a Rebel and I work for the Empire and more importantly the Emperor." She admitted.

"So," he said and Mara rolled her eyes, "Mara, I love you."

"Let me finish, Luke. I work specifically for the Emperor. I am the Emperor's hand, his personal assassin, his most trusted spy. I can't be with you, a Rebel."

Luke shook his head, "Mara…." He said, pulling her in for a kiss and putting his mental shields down and allowing her to explore his mind. She did the same as she returned the kiss.

They stayed stretched out on the leather couch, just enjoying the feel of their lips joining, until their meals arrived.

After eating their meals Luke and Mara turned to each other and the Emperor's Hand gave a huge yawn.

"Tired, my love?" Luke asked, softly.

"Well, I've been flying all day!" she exclaimed.

Luke rubbed her cheek softly, "you should get some rest, go to bed, Mara."

"Only if you'll join me, Jedi," she argued.

"It's a deal, my Imperial beauty," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement. He lifted her into his arms, striding towards the bedchamber. She giggled, moving her hands to his face and bringing his lips closer for a kiss.

Once they were ready for sleep, Mara and Luke lay together.

"Goodnight, Luke," Mara whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Darling." Luke said, kissing her.

"I love you," Mara said, quietly, squeezing his hand, lovingly.

"You too, Mara, I love you too," he replied.

"When do you have to return to base?" She said, kissing his fingers.

"Not tomorrow but the morning after," he replied.

"So soon!" She moaned.

"'fraid so!"

"We'll do something tomorrow!" She promised, kissing his nose.

"Sure will. Night, Mara," he said, snuggling closer to her in the warn covers.

"Goodnight." She said, encircling him in her arms. Soon the room was filled with the deep breathing of the new lovers.

* * *

**So glad that finally got up,**

**enjoy and please, please, please review!!!!!!!**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Till My Dying Day

**Chapter 5**

**Till My Dying Day**

Luke woke to a deeply sleeping Mara Jade. He smiled, she was so beautiful. He glanced at the woman he loved and basked in the warmth of their closeness. But all good things came to an end and Luke was on a mission.

Sliding out of the bed, Luke threw on his clothes from the previous evening, noticing a sticky stain on his tunic collar which he quickly realised was the shiny lipgloss Mara had been wearing last night. Quietly he left the suite and went down to the space port to get some clean clothes from the x-wing. He then rushed off to find jewellers.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Mara woke to find the bed and herself, minus Luke. Perhaps it had all been a dream. Of course it had, Luke didn't really love her and they definitely hadn't slept together last night. She went to the intercom and ordered a pot of caf and some breakfast.

Three minutes later the door chimed and Mara went to collect her food. She was startled to find Luke standing sheepishly outside the door.

"Sorry," he said, "I just went for a walk and only just realised I don't have the code to the door."

"Its okay, Luke," she soothed as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted.

"Hello, sweetheart," she returned.

They stood together, just looking into each other's eyes. "I love you," Luke whispered.

Mara nodded and kissed him. "I love you too," she said, sweetly.

A moment later their breakfast arrived and Mara and Luke snuggled together on one of the couches to eat it.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Luke gazed at Mara over the rim of his wine glass. He sighed; the day had passed so quickly, now if only he could give it a beautiful end. He reached into his pocket and moved into a kneeling position in front of Mara. Her gaze flickered towards him, a questioning look in her emerald eyes.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm his anxious emotions. "Mara…" He said, softly, taking her hand, "I know this'll seem very sudden, but I've thought about it carefully." He faltered, nervously stroking her face. Come on Skywalker, he told himself. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but to me it feels like we've known each other for forever. And that's what I want to be with you forever, until I die," he brought out a small black box and opened it to reveal a delicate gold band with two diamonds either side of an emerald. Mara gasped and Luke continued, "Mara Jade, will you marry me?"

"Oh Luke," Mara breathed, "I'd love too! Yes, yes, yes, I will!" She said, kissing him on the head.

Luke breathed out a sigh of relief and placed the ring on Mara's finger. He then rose and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Once they'd finished eating and paid the bill, Luke and his brand new fiancée returned to her hotel room. The com was flickering with a small red light. Mara groaned as she activated the message and an image of the Emperor appeared.

"Mara," he began, "reply back to this message as soon as you get it and you better have a good reason for not answering." The message cut.

"Uh oh," Mara said, quietly, "I'm not supposed to leave the hotel until the Emperor says."

"Right…" Luke replied, hugging her.

"Go and get ready for bed. I'll be there soon and no eavesdropping." He nodded and moved to the bathroom.

Mara entered her Master's com frequency; she dropped to her knees and activated the holocom.

The Emperor answered, looking very angry. "Jade," he said.

"Master," she said, not looking up.

"Where have you been?" the Emperor snapped.

"I went for a quick walk and got a bite to eat," she lied.

"What is wrong with the hotel food?" he questioned.

"Nothing, Master," she replied, "it's just I'm a trained assassin and find it hard to stay inside for a long time."

He sighed, "I want you to join with Lord Vader on the Death Star by four hundred hours tomorrow, am I understood?"

"Perfectly, Master." The Emperor switched off and Mara turned to join Luke.


End file.
